


on your mind (eighth year golden trio)

by distractedmarauder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eighth - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gods, M/M, also i'll try and put some smut in here? but i mean, also super bad as this is my first fic, and linny, and maybe pansmione!, and that one teddy x remus fic that im never gonna forget, anyway, but fingers crossed!, but this is going to be super gay, eightth?, eigth?, enjoy the fic!, how do you spell eighth, i have no experience with smut myself, i suddenly had a fucking mind blank, it's supposed to be drary, just a warning, no, nono - Freeform, okay, unless you count the wolfstar fics i've read, well as much as you can, who knows yet, you can stop reading the tags now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distractedmarauder/pseuds/distractedmarauder
Summary: One word. And that's gay. This is a very gay fic. Also, mind the grammar, spelling and everything inbetween. Anyway, first there's harry, and there's ginny, but suddenly draco, and luna are there, as well as some eighth year revelations. Ginny isn't exactly the badass, feminine masculine rebel we all wanted, and harry isn't super particularly sassy, but im improving? a bit? it's not in first person, which makes me very proud, bc 1st person is easier to write, but 3rd person is "the good shit", apparentlyHope you enjoy!- han





	on your mind (eighth year golden trio)

**Author's Note:**

> how does this work? is this notes? does this change for each chapter? ? anyway, chapter 1, some valentines day hinny(ish)

 

It was Valentines Day, and Ginny hadn't recieved a single card, kiss, or declaration of love yet. In fact, she hadn't even  _seen_ her boyfriend yet. And so she felt perfectly entitled to storm up the stairs into the boy's dorm.

 

(meanwhile) Harry woke up with a gasp, and he looked around his bed, disoriented. It was just a dream. He felt, rather then heard ron bound up to him excitedly. "hey harry? I've got a bunch of light pink tulips, I was going to get roses but they make 'mione' sneeze, and plus, light pink looks better with the dress she's wearing today than dark red, and I've also gotten her some chocolate frogs, can't forget about those and-" Ron peered through the curtain. "Bloody hell Harry! You do know it's Valentines Day, right? Gin will whip up a storm if she doesn't get anything by 10am!" Harry groaned. As if on cue, they heard a loud stomping emitting from the direction of the stairs. Both boys winced. Harry desperately went through several excuses in his head.

 

As Ginny marched up the stairs, she wondered why Harry hadn't come down yet. On her birthday, she remembered, Harry had woken up at 4am to set up a surprise party before she woke up, and when he gave her his present, Ginny, was reminded of an over-enthusiastic, well-meaning dog. Her and the other girls were all kind of expecting her bed to be draped with fairy lights when they woke up (they had argued that maybe the charmed stairs would be too much of a challenge for him, but then Lavender reasoned that he was The Chosen One™, and could get away with anything, and the argument was settled.). Therefore, something horrible must have happened to Harry.

 

"Maybe I could say I overslept because I had too much homework to do last night! Or maybe I'll say there was a delay and the present is still arriving? Or maybe I'll say the dog ate it!" At this, Ron threw Harry a sceptical ~~(autocorrect says skeptical but sceptical looks better)~~  glance. "The dog, Harry? As in, Fang? You're gonna say that Fang ate your homework?" "It's a common muggle excuse, Ron." Ron sighed. "Harry, just be honest. Unless it's overly dumb or offensive. Then tell a lie and hope it's good enough to fool her. Once I forgot her Christmas present and I told her that-" 

But then, abruptly, Ron shut up because Ginny Weasley herself was standing at Harry's bed. Arms on hips and.... a concerned expression on her face? "Harry, are you alright?" she asked, and Harry and Ron exchanged looks incredulously. 

 

Ginny could almost see the train of thought go through her older brother and boyfriend's heads. "Boys," she thought. "so transparent." She looked at Harry's flushed face and wild eyes. If she didn't know better, she would've thought Harry had just made out with someone. Then she chuckled to herself. The subject of kissing Ron had, inexplicably, come up in a conversation between Harry and Ginny a few times, and each time the horror Harry expressed at the thought of kissing his best friend increased. There was also possibly Seamus or Dean, but they were both off limits, because they were already dating each other. Plus, Ginny knew for a fact that both Dean and Seamus were still in the room of requirement ~~(don't ask how she knew, please)~~  And Neville? Unless Neville finds the confidence to even look at someone in that way, Ginny couldn't really imagine Neville kissing anyone, or vice versa. (Harry once confided to her that he sometimes wonders if it really was Neville who killed the basilisk. She replied with "Who else could it have been?" and Harry replied with the utmost confidence "Neville's grandomther. She is one hell of a woman.")

"Nightmares again?" she asked lightly as she put a hand to Harry's forehead. "Uh, yeah." he responded.  She frowned. Harry did feel slightly warm. Maybe he had caught dragon pox or something? In that case, the best cure was rest. She smiled down at him and kissed him softly. "Happy Valentines, babe. Get better soon." Ron made gagging noises behind her and she kicked him, shutting him up quite effectively. Harry smiled weakly up at Ginny, and grabbed his wand. He muttered a few words and a small, red flower appeared in her hands. Ginny smiled painfully. No one, except maybe Luna, knew about it, but Ginny. Couldn't deal with. Picked flowers. She hated to admit it, because it makes her sound like such a wuss. Seeing flowers picked off the stem and left on the ground, made her feel sick. Walking around the castle the day after Valentines was always the worst. So many forgotten flowers, losing their colour ~~(this is the correct spelling of colour, okay? Same as favourite. The 'u' is a valuable contribution to our alphabet. Use it.)~~   as they slowly die on the ground, has on several occasions made her feel so horrible she had to spend a day in the Hospital Wing. She carefully held the delicate flower in her hands and said goodbye to Harry and Ron, who had started a game of chess (Harry was winning, but only because Ron felt sorry for his sick friend). Ginny walked out of the boy's dorms and dropped the flower into a vase as she left the common room. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> iM not sure what this is, but apparently you'll see this at the end of the fic? or the chapter? or something? please help  
> but woah. i did it. The first chapter is done and dusted. Next up we find out what harry's "illness" actually is and we get to see! some Draco! do i sound like one of those tv people at the end of an episode? sorry :)


End file.
